Efimero
by Conekitus
Summary: EL mundo es cruel y mas para los omegas ya que su vida depende de la voluntad de su pareja destinada . Levi se ve en medio de un lugar en donde las personas que aseguran estar de tu lado son tus peores enemigos y la persona que amas es la que mas te daña. MPREG / LEMON / ERERI / OMEGAVERSE / AU / LEVI S POV /
1. Cap 1: Incipiente

**Bueno hola :3**

 **Primero decirles para lo que ya conocen mi otro fic (traviesos sentimientos) que esta historia se me vino a la mente mientras me mataba pensando la continuación de mi otro fic. xD no me maten D: por no continuar la otra, garantizo que estoy luchando por hacer el cap 15 pero entre mas pienso mas ideas para otros fics me vienen D: no se que hacer T-T**

 **Por lo que cree esta hisoria que sinceramente espero que les guste, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Para que me ayuden a lo largo de la trama.**

 **La historia es omegaverse espero que les guste el genero; es Ereri pero también hay un poco de Eruri pero no es lo principal, ademas aclarar que los personajes no me perteneces y que habrá mucho lemmon :3 por lo que no se en que categoria ponerlo de momento lo dejare aqui :3**

 **Sin mas... besos y de nuevo espero que les guste xD**

* * *

 ** _Incipiente_**

La sociedad estaba dividida por 3 clases sociales.

Los alphas; seres con grandes talentos, destacados en la sociedad por sus grandes dotes sus principios y valores, a diferencia de los betas estos tienden a calcular y meditar todas sus acciones por lo que se reconoce que las decisiones tomadas por un alpha siempre son y serán las mejores, la mayoría de estos lo poseen todo; dinero, belleza e inteligencia, mayoritariamente conforman las personas con más poder en el mundo por lo que las demás clases ansían y pelean por aparearse con ellos para obtener - _the original mark-._ Como es bien conocido todos los alphas tienen como preferencia el emparejarse con un omega, por algo que le llaman ``destino´´.

 _The original mark:_ Es un tipo de tatuaje y su funciones son múltiples, pero una de ellas es cuando un alpha quiere hacer de su propiedad a su pareja (se podría decir que es como el apellido o un sello que el alpha le otorga a su pareja); cada alpha posee una marca diferente, esta marca se pone mordiendo el lugar donde el alpha desea que su pareja obtenga la marca casi siempre es a nivel del cuello y esta solo puede hacerse mientras estos estén realizando en un acto intimo.  
También sirve de conexión, se forma un lazo entre el alpha y su pareja; ambos sienten el miedo, felicidad, tristeza, todo sobre el otro, los sentimientos fluyen como si estuvieran unidos, en otras palabras como si se sintieran sin tocarse. Otra de sus funciones es que aumenta el libido.

Los Betas; Constituyen 3/4 de la población, son personas comunes y corrientes sin ninguna virtud en especial, fácilmente sucumben ante los deseos y por sus bajos instintos siempre han de codiciar los privilegios que obtienen los alphas entre alguno de ellos la devoción de los omegas. Estos cuando milagrosamente se emparejan con un alpha, pueden obtener _the original mark,_ pero los casos registrados de alphas marcando betas son escasos, por lo que se desconoce muchas de las funciones de _The_ _original mark_ en los betas.

Los Omegas puros; Son frágiles y sumisos naturalmente dotados de belleza, preferentemente buscan alphas para aparearse, aunque carecen de virtudes extraordinarias estos poseen una devoción y fidelidad como la de ninguna de las demás clases. Capaces de dar vida, están regidos por lo que los alphas llaman ``destino´´, cuando se encuentran con su alpha predilecto automáticamente su cuerpo buscara ser marcado por ese alpha. Los omegas puros solo pueden ser marcados por su pareja ``destinada´´ de otro modo ellos jamás podrán ser marcados; en cambio si ya están marcados y sostienen relaciones con otra persona, en el lugar donde obtuvieron _-The original mark_ \- se verá sobrepuesta - _The Impure mark_ \- y esta no es revocable.

 _The impure mark_ : Es una marca estrictamente de un omega puro, y se ocasiona cuando este ha cometido un acto sexual con otra persona que no es su pareja, una vez ya marcado por su alpha. Esta marca representa la deshonra y cualquier omega puro con esta marca es ejecutado por ley del Rey.

Los ciclos de un omega puro son durante 1 semana cada 3 meses y durante esa semana es donde más feromonas emiten que otras veces siendo irresistible para cualquiera, aun cuando ellos no se encuentran en celo los omegas puros involuntariamente desprenden una cantidad abrumadora de feromonas, por lo que la vida de un omega está ligada a los supresores. Debido a la codicia de la humanidad estos han sido sometidos a mucha clase de experimentos, reduciendo significativamente el número de omegas puros en una relación de 1:1000 recién nacidos, siendo muy codiciado el encontrar uno; por otro lado la tecnología humana hizo que nacieran 2 clases adicionales de omegas:

* _The Exception_ : Son Betas que desean ser omegas por lo que acceden a ser genéticamente alterados con células modificadas de ADN omega, no poseen las cualidades características de los omegas puros pero si obtienen _The original mark_ y pueden procrear. Los ciclos de celos son muy diferentes a los de los omegas, estos se realizan durante 3 días cada 28 días también que ellos no despiden feromonas.

 _*The Irregular_ : Son fecundaciones in vítreo les inyectan diferentes tipos de ARN sintéticos de omegas para alterar su genética y así tener muchos beneficios, ellos pueden emparejarse con cualquiera no rigiéndose por el ``destino´´, y como su nombre lo dice sus ciclos de celos son irregulares, no pueden quedar embarazados, - _The original mark-_ no aparece, se hicieron con un solo propósito ``La satisfacción´´, son sometidos sin consentimiento con fines de lucro para ser vendidos, conforman la mayoría de la población omega, en relación de omega puro e irregular de 1:100 respectivamente.

.-.  
.-.

Cap. 1

Los privilegios y las desventaja de la sociedad se te vienen dadas por tu tipeo sanguíneo, en pocas palabras solo los estúpidos alphas tienes derechos en todo y todas las demás clases tenemos que someternos sin reclamar nada a ellos, esa es la ley del estado junto con la ley que prohíbe a los omegas trabajar… ese tipo de pensamiento… es una estupidez.

Yo, en lo personal odio a los alphas, todos y cada uno de ellos son unos simples perros sucios y rabiosos, pero lo peor es… ser un omega; he tenido que lidiar con todo tipo de pervertido a lo largo de mis horribles 17 años tanto que hasta mis padres decidieron que tuviera tutor privado para no salir al colegio, mis experiencias con alphas y betas no han sido muy gratificantes que digamos, algunos betas me acosaban y me seguían hasta la casa. Otros alphas se creían con el poder de ordenarme quedarme con ellos hasta tal punto que una vez fui casi secuestrado por un alpha en el colegio…

Soy feliz con poder quedarme en casa leyendo un libro, ya que por ser omega no se me dan muy bien las actividades físicas, pero no soy un omega ordinario, mi madre me llama puro, he buscado en internet y encontré que los omegas puros están prácticamente extintos y que son extremadamente codiciados. ¿Entonces como es que sigo en mi casa sin preocupaciones?... ¡Es fácil! soy un Ackerman y mi familia es la más poderosa económicamente de este estado.

Sé muy bien que mi padre hubiera deseado que su primogénito fuera alpha, pero por desgracia salí siendo omega al contrario de mi estúpida y odiosa hermana de 16 años que es toda una marimacho pero por mala suerte de ella salió siendo una simple beta, mi cuerpo es inútil es como un saco de patatas no puedo hacer nada con él, Mikasa me gana en todo lo que haga, no puedo competir contra esa tabla dura.

\- Levi! Es hora de comer! - _la voz de mi mama me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante con haraganería para dirigirme hacia el comedor, donde estaría mi padre Kenny seguramente me daría otra charla de mi futuro y de que es importante que busque a mi pareja ```destinada´´._

\- Tck - _llegue a la mesa, tal y como lo imaginaba se encontraba mi padre con una cara de pocos amigos y a la par mi odiosa hermana Mikasa._

\- Levi, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar - _mi padre me llamo con ese su tono tan autoritario._

\- ¿Y hoy que pasa? - _respondí sin ganas_.

\- Te casaras -

\- ¡Que! - _escupí lo que tenía de comida en la boca y con las palmas de mis manos golpee la mesa_ \- No puedes hacer eso -

\- Ya lo hice -

\- No pienso casarme -

\- … -

\- No es algo que tú puedas decidir por mi - _me estaba estresando, mi padre no podía venir e imponerme con quien pasare el resto de mi vida-_ \- No puedes obligarme -

\- Levi, cálmate -

\- Como me pides que me calme, un alpha como tú jamás entenderá -

\- ¡YA! Levi, es suficiente - _mi padre golpeo con su puño la mesa-_ Eres un omega! que más esperabas que hiciera? - _me gritaba con odio_ \- Debes someterte a un alpha! ese es tu deber, no se puede hacer nada para cambiar esa realidad- _mi mente no podía entender las palabras de Kenny_ \- Mañana vendrán los Reiss y los Smith, son familias muy influyentes y con gran prestigio en Trost -

\- Oh! - _escuche la voz de mi madre atrás de mi_ \- Sera un honor si te acepta alguno de ellos, ya que no cambiarias tu estilo de vida -

\- ¿Cómo puedes alegrarte madre? -

\- Mi cielo, eres un omega, no tienes elección, los omegas no valen nada si no son marcados por un alpha eso lo sabes ¿verdad? es decreto del Rey -

\- Pero y si ninguno de ellos es mi pareja ``destinada´´ -

\- No te preocupes por eso - _interrumpió mi padre_. _Ambos estaban en contra mí, hasta la tonta de Mikasa estuvo callada toda la conversación, estaba condenado._

\- ¿Qué no me preocupe? - _dije con ironía_ -

\- Tu solo encárgate de darle hijos, no importa si te pueden marcar o no -

\- … -

\- Uhf - _suspiró_ \- Debes enamórate y recibirlo completamente, solo eso debes de hacer… -

\- Lo dices como si amar a alguien fuera fácil -

\- Ya me canse de esta conversación, ve a tu habitación, mañana vendrán ellos quieras o no -

Deje mi comida a la mitad y me retire de la mesa para dirigirme hacia mi habitación, esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

Al siguiente día mi madre llego abriendo todas las cortinas de mi cuarto y prácticamente empujándome para alistarme, desde que yo tengo conciencia de mí, y de mi situación como omega sabia que este día llegaría, el deber del omega es servir al alpha, es depender de una persona entregarle todo aunque no reciba nada a cambio, aunque el alpha me traicione, a él no lo marcan, ni lo juzga la sociedad, ni el Rey, no es condenado tampoco, yo lo sé muy bien… el trabajo de un omega es estar a los pies del alpha, no tengo opción, mi vida jamás ha sido mía, simplemente la estaba cuidando para un alpha.

Luego de alistarme escuche ajetreo en la planta de abajo (-Ah! ya vinieron-) pensé, no quería bajar, no quería pertenecerle a nadie, quiero ser capaz de elegir mi camino que si no me gusta algo poder decir -no-. Odio mi celo, odio tener que aislarme para controlar un poco las estúpidas feromonas que emano, pero lo que odio más… es que nací siendo omega.

\- Mi cielo, ya vinieron - _era mi mama asomándose en la puerta_ \- Es hora que bajes -

\- Si… ya lo sé -

Cuando baje ni siquiera me digne a mirar a alguna de las personas que habían llegado, hasta que una se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para tomarme del mentón haciéndome que lo volteara a ver.

\- Gusto en conocerte Levi - _me hablo un tipo demasiado alto y rubio de ojos azules_ \- Mi nombre es Erwin Smith -

\- Un gusto - _mi voz salía en susurros, no tenía ganas ni de hablar._

\- Me gusta - _dijo para separase de mí, movimiento que aproveche y volví a clavar mi mirada en algún lugar del suelo_ \- Tu hijo es muy hermoso Kenny, salió a su madre -

\- Si ciertamente es único - _hablo un viejo gordo_ \- Si Smith no lo quiere, yo lo quiero, a mi hijo seguro que le gusta -

\- Lamento infortunar a su hijo Señor Reiss, pero el hijo de los Ackerman me interesa y mucho -

\- Me alegro tanto escuchar eso Erwin, temía del futuro de mi hijo - _estúpido viejo decrepito, no finjas que hoy te importo._

 _-_ No, se preocupe señor Kenny, me encantaría esposar a su hijo -

Escuchaba como ese sujeto y mis padres hablaban, mientras yo seguía ignorando a los demás presentes, de repente sentí una mano tomar mi brazo, era mi madre que me abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas despidiéndose de mi (-si tanto te duele dejarme porque permites que este hombre me lleve-) palabras que se quedaban ahogadas en mi garganta, luego se acercó mi padre para sermonearme diciendo; que debía portarme bien y que espera que lo orgullezca sirviéndole a Erwin, que no le causara problemas y que este sumamente agradecido ya que él como alpha estaba aceptando a un omega que no era su pareja ``destinada´´.

\- ¿Vamos? - _el grandulón me extendía la mano para que nos fuéramos, pero en lugar de darle mi mano retrocedí unos paso y baje la mirada apretando mis manos en mi pecho_ \- Tranquilo - _dijo acortando la distancia_ \- No te hare daño - _toco levemente mi hombro, como esperando que me acostumbrara a su presencia._

\- Uhm -

\- Perdona Erwin, mi hijo es muy tímido - _hablo él imbécil que estaba entregando a su hijo a un completo desconocido._

\- No, no se preocupe -

\- Es que como te había mencionado, eres el primer alpha que él ve desde hace mucho tiempo -

Después de un tiempo, sin tener opción me fui con el grandulón, viajamos mucho en una linda y espaciosa limosina tanto que me dormí en el viaje, cuando desperté escuche el sonido de unas olas, abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que logre visualizar por la ventana fue el hermoso mar azul, simplemente bello, el mar era libre y lo demostraba con su tranquilidad.

\- Veo que despertaste - _era la voz del grandulón._

\- Si… -

\- No hablas mucho ¿verdad? -

\- … -

\- Bueno ya casi llegamos a mi casa - _dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por alguna extraña razón me parecía peligrosa_ \- ¿Te gusta el océano? - _espero unos segundos por mi respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio-_ \- Espero que sí -

\- El mar es relajante - _me anime a hablar, ya que desde hoy soy un objeto más de su colección, lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que haya un mal ambiente._

\- Si, por eso compre el archipiélago de aquí -

\- ¿Un archipiélago? - _dije sorprendido._

\- ¿No te da miedo subirte a un barco verdad? -

Nos subimos a un enorme crucero, pude notar que habían más de 1 isla, pero el crucero se dirigía a la más grande, que desde esta distancia podía ver como sobresalía una casa entre medio de toda la isla

\- Todo esto que ves aquí - _dijo señalando y recorriendo su dedo por todo el lugar_ \- Es mío -

\- Si, eres dueño de muchas cosas –( _incluyéndome a mí.)_

\- Igual tu familia -

La conversación quedo ahí, todo lo que restaba de viaje me la pase admirando el mar y como el crucero trascendía de él, sin notarlo habíamos llegado a la isla, nos recibieron muchas personas debo suponer que eran sus sirvientes, otro hermoso carro nos condujo hasta la entrada de la gran casa.

\- Bueno Levi, lamento no poderme quedar para mostrarte la casa, pero debo de ir hacer unas cosas del trabajo -

\- Esta bien -

El grandulón intento acercarse a mí, pero luego retrocedió y se despidió con la mano saliendo de la mansión.

\- Buenas tardes, Señorito - _saludo otro hombre súper alto, acercándoseme y olfateando parte de mi cabello-_ \- Mi nombre es Mike y soy el mayordomo de la casa _-por inercia me separe rápidamente de él_ \- Si hay algo que necesite no dude en pedírmelo -

\- C-claro… -

\- Bueno, si desea puedo mostrarle su habitación -

\- Uhm - _asentí con la cabeza._

Me fue dando una pequeña guía de donde estaba todo, por donde pasábamos para llegar a la habitación, también menciono que el grandulón pensó que era mejor que yo tuviera mi propia habitación, hasta que nos casáramos (-por lo menos tuvo algo de consideración-), mientras seguíamos caminando en la gran casona.

\- Aquí es - _se dé tuvo enfrente de la puerta. Entre al dormitorio, era inmenso, casi como una casa_ \- Si necesita algo solo debe de presionar el botón azul que esta encima de la mesa de noche y un sirviente vendrá a atenderle, si me disculpa me retirare -

Por fin estaba solo, tantas cosas que habían pasado hoy y ni siquiera era de noche, faltaban 2 meses para mi cumpleaños, significa que dentro de 2 meses le perteneceré por completo a ese sujeto. Luego de conocer a fondo mi habitación pensé que lo mejor sería ir a caminar y conocer el lugar, así que salí de mi cuarto, intente no tomar el camino por el cual vinimos para conocer nuevos lugares, descubrí donde se encontraba la biblioteca era muy extensa cosa que me gustaba ya que mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Seguí caminando y por casualidad llegue al jardín, era hermoso, estaba bien cuidado de repente un suave casi imperceptible y peculiar fragancia a miel y canela se hizo presente.

\- Uhnm… que rico huele, ¿estarán cocinando algo? -

Mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese olor, atravesé todo el jardín hasta llegar como a una especie de bosque, El olor ya se había esfumado no podía percibirlo seguí caminando solo por curiosidad hasta que escuche un ruido por un momento me asuste ya que no sabía en donde me encontraba pero luego pensé que si moría ahí, no tendría que someterme a un alpha. Cuando busque de donde provena el ruido, logre ver un muchacho de unos 20 años en cuclillas recogiendo unas yerbas, pero al instante el me noto y inmediatamente volteo a verme.

\- Hola! - _me dijo con una tonta sonrisa, el castaño tenía unos hermosos ojos entre dorados y verdes, no podía distinguir exactamente el color_ -

\- Hola… -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste? -

\- Aaa…ah - _por alguna razón sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi espalda provocando que me sonrojara_ \- ¿Qué luzco como si me hubiera perdido? - _conteste con altanería_.

\- Pues… si - _volvió a sonreír-_ ¿De dónde eres pequeño? -

\- ¡N-no soy -un-un niño! - _intentaba sonar normal pero mi voz y mi cuerpo no estaban actuando normal ¿Qué pasaba?_

\- ¿Perdón? - _se levantó dejando las yerbas en la canasta que llevaba_ \- Pido disculpas si te ofendí, creí que eras un menor -

\- T-tengo 17 años -

\- Oh! ya! eres todo un adulto - _dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía con esa tonta sonrisa en su cara._

\- ¿T-te es-tas bu-burlando d-de mí? -

 _El castaño ignoro mi comentario_ \- No me he presentado, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y soy el médico de aquí, así que si algún día te sientes mal no dudes en consultarme, prometo hacerte un meticuloso examen - _su tono de voz sonaba con picardía._

\- Y-yo s-solo… - _no sé por qué mis palabras no salen._

\- ¿Tu solo? -

\- M-me llamo L-Levi…-

\- Es un gusto Levi - _se acercó y tomando mi mano deposito un beso en ella_ \- Tú tienes 17 años ¿no?, yo tengo 22 - _de nuevo estaba con esa sonrisa estúpida, por alguna razón me estaba empezando a encantar esa sonrisa_.

\- ¿ Y q-que -ha-hacías? - _queee! No podía creérmelo yo, estaba intentando hablar con este mocoso, ¿Qué es esta ansiedad que siento? si no logro tranquilizarme mis feromonas se volverán locas._

\- Ah!, estaba cortando algunas hojas para una investigación que estamos haciendo con mi padre - _recogió la canasta con las yerbas_ \- Debemos de volver, se está haciendo de noche -

\- Uhm… ok -

Eren me tomo de la mano para guiarme en el camino, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto (-¿Cómo era posible?- como si el fuese mi pareja ``destinada´´, pero si ese fuera el caso el también tendría que sentir que yo soy su pareja… tal vez es un beta…)

\- E-etto - _Eren volteo a verme, mientras seguíamos atravesando el jardín aun estábamos con las manos unidas-_ ¿Eres un beta? - _Se detuvo de repente haciendo que chocara contra su espalda._

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Cu-curiosidad… -

\- Pues no! - _me miraba con una sonrisa, no sé porque siempre me está sonriendo ¿será que no se cansa de sonreír?-_ Soy un alpha! ¿Por qué? ¿No lo parezco? - _reía mientras volvió a retomar la marcha, pero hoy no me tomo de la mano._

\- Levi! - _escuche como alguien me llamo_ \- ¿Dónde estabas? nos tenías preocupados - _era el grandulón, al parecer ya volvió de hacer las cosas de su trabajo._

\- Si, perdón… solo salí a conocer el lugar -

\- Pero es peligroso que salgas solo, que bien que no te perdiste - _volteo a ver a Eren que estaba justo a la par mía_ \- Eren! -

\- Erwin - _Eren le hizo una reverencia_

\- ¿No estabas en medio de una investigación? - _pregunto Erwin._

\- Si - _respondió apenado, rascándose la cabeza_ \- Se me hizo un poco tarde -

\- No me extraña _-al parecer Erwin y Eren se llevaban bastante bien_ \- Eres demasiado despistado, será mejor que vuelvas rápido, seguro el Doc. Grisha estará enojado -

\- Si mejor me voy ya - _se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, de nuevo hacia el bosque-_

\- Bueno ¿entramos? - _me dijo Erwin mientras medio me tocaba la cintura._

\- Ok… - _entramos a la casa y note como todos los sirvientes se me quedaban viendo extraño pero rápidamente desviaban la mirada, fingiendo que hacían otra cosa._

\- Levi -

\- ¿Uhm? -

\- ¿No te tomaste hoy tus supresores? – (¿ _Ah? ¿Cómo que no me los tome? si hoy me tome el doble de la dosis normal.)_

\- Claro, siempre me los tomo… ¿Sucedió algo? -

\- No… solo que - _Erwin se rasco suavemente la nariz_ \- Hueles extremadamente bien, ¿tu celo está cerca? -

\- ¡Ah! no… aún faltan, algunas semanas… -

\- Ha este paso, creo que se me será muy difícil resistirme - _lo mire con un poco de desconfianza he inconscientemente me aleje unos pasos de el_ \- No, no te preocupes, no hace nada - _dijo desviándose del camino-_ Si gustas podemos ir a comer -

\- Preferiría comer en el cuarto… si, no es mucha molestia _–dije bajando un poco la mirada._

\- Esta bien, te sentirás más seguro comiendo solo, que con todas estas miradas encima de ti - _viendo como todos los sirvientes no podían parar de verme._

* * *

 ** _*o*_**


	2. cap 2: Falacia

**Bueno :3 aqui el cap 2**

 **se que la historia esta algo rara :3 pero espero que les guste**

* * *

 _ **Falacias**_

Me dirigí a mi habitación ya que Erwin me había dejado a medio camino, entre y me fui hacia la terraza para escuchar a los minutos unos golpecitos en la puerta, entonces una maid entro a mi cuarto y deposito una bandeja en una de las mesitas, despidiéndose con una reverencia se fue. Cuando por fin estuve solo, no pude no pensar en Eren -¿Cómo era posible que siendo Eren un alpha no puede oler mis feromonas? aun cuando todos los demás la notaron ¿Será que ya tiene pareja? o tal vez ¿Sera porque tome una sobredosis de los supresores? pero, si Eren no me pudo oler como es que todos en la casa si pudieron, hasta Erwin me dijo que estaba desprendiendo feromonas-.

No lograba entender porque sentía esta opresión en mi pecho, sentía que desfallecía, como era que un simple mocoso con sonrisa de idiota podía provocar esta incertidumbre en mí. Necesitaba volver a ver a Eren, quería verlo pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Debo de dejar de pensar tantas tonterías -

Cansado me metí a bañar intentando quitarme el pequeño toque de Eren en mi mano, al salir me dispuse a comer rápido para luego acostarme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, aun con cansancio me baje de la cama, ya que yo media patéticamente 1.60cm apuras penas estando sentado a la cama mis pies topaban el suelo, abrí las ventanas para apreciar el paisaje era hermoso había el color azul del mar por todos lados, a los segundos me tocaron la puerta, en seguida entro otra maid.

\- Buenos días, Señor Levi - _haciéndome una reverencia_ \- Mi nombre es Petra seré su sirvienta personal desde ahora -

\- Buenos días -

\- ¿Desea que le prepare el baño? -

\- No -

\- El amo Erwin lo está esperando abajo para comer -

\- Ya bajare - _le contesto pero la mujer seguía sin moverse de la puerta._

\- Permítame ayudarlo a vestirse -

\- Ok - _en casa también teníamos sirvientes que lo hacían todo por nosotros, así que no me pareció extraño que ella se ofreciera a vestirme._

Termine bajando guiado por petra hasta donde esta Erwin.

\- Buenas días, Levi -

\- Buenos días -

\- Desde hoy viviremos juntos, por lo que quisiera que me llamaras más familiarmente, solo dime Erwin -

\- Erwin -

 _Me sonrió_ \- Bueno Mike trae ya la comida - _le dijo al mayordomo que estaba atrás de él, este solo hizo una seña y empezaron a llegar los platos._

En medio del desayuno Erwin tuvo una llamada telefónica, por lo que pude escuchar las cosas se habían complicado en un negocio y que mucho dinero está en riesgo, cuando termino de hablar me pidió disculpas, al parecer es un gran negocio y el mismo ira en persona a terminarlo, dijo que tardaría un 1 mes a lo mucho y que lamentaba dejarme así, que yo era prácticamente su esposo y disponía de toda la autoridad en toda la casa, así que ni siquiera termino su plato y se acerco a mí para depositarme un beso en la frente, cosa que no le negué pero no puedo ocultar que si me sorprendió; otra cosa que note es que su mayordomo se fue con él, creo que es también su secretario.

\- Gracias por la comida - _agradecí antes de levantarme de la mesa_.

\- Señor ¿desea otra cosa? -

\- No, petra gracias, cuando necesite algo te buscare - _no quería tener a un sirviente detrás de mí todo el día._

Como la mansión era excesivamente grande, no quería perder mi tiempo conociendo las demás habitaciones así que me dispuse a dirigirme a la biblioteca, que ya ayer había conocido. Al entrar me maraville jamás había visto una biblioteca tan completa, ni siquiera la que teníamos en casa, me dispuse a buscar algún libro interesante en la infinidad de los pasillos hasta que note que al norte de la biblioteca se encontraba una pequeña sala de estar, se miraba acogedora, perfecta para sentarse y leer un libro por horas, me empecé a acerca cuando alguien dijo.

\- Ya… nohg… pueghdo… comer…mahs… -

Me acerque lo suficiente para notar que era Eren el que estaba durmiendo, en el sofá con un libro sobre ``Las siete maravillas del mundo´´ en su pecho, parece que se quedo dormido mientras leía. Su cara era tan graciosa, sin pensarlo me le acerque al rostro quería ver mejor sus facciones, para ser un mocoso con sonrisa de idiota era bastante atractivo pero no olía a nada, tal vez aquel olor a miel con canela eran las flores… Por otro lado por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo quería probar los labios de Eren, me incline para solo probarlos un poquito, solo los quería degustar una vez…

\- ¿Levi? - _me aleje de golpe cayendo al suelo._

\- A-ahh-h no es lo que parece - _moviendo mis manos en modo de negación._

\- ¿Eh? ¿El que parece? - _se restregó un ojo_ \- Oh! creo que me quede dormido – _Eren se encontraba verdaderamente adormitado, como si no hubiera dormido bien._

\- … -

\- ¿Qué horas serán? -dijo _sentándose en el sillón_.

\- L-las 11 am _– ¿Por qué tartamudeo?_

\- ¡Las 11! – _abrió los ojos cómos platos e hizo una cara muy graciosa—_ Creo que me salte el trabajo de hoy – _rascándose con un dedo la mejía y haciendo esa sonrisa de idiota._

\- V-veo que leíste, muchos libros – _señalando la pila de libros, de lado del sofá._

\- Si… - _un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas._

\- ¿Es para tu investigación? –

\- Ehh… - _hizo una pequeña pausa_ —No, es para… - _dudo unos segundos si contármelo o no_ —Es… un sueño que tengo – _volvió a decir con esa sonrisa de idiota_ —Tal vez te parezca infantil, pero… -

\- Claro que no – _me apresure a decir_ —Es lindo… que tengas una meta, la cual quieres lograr – _había recordado que, yo no poseo sueños o ideales, soy un omega cual destino depende de la decisiones de mi ``pareja´´ o en su defecto de a la sociedad._

\- Realizare mi sueño – _sus ojos cambiaron a unos decididos, con fuerza y determinación_ —Aunque sea lo último que haga – _finalizo con énfasis._

\- Tal vez no eres tan tonto como pareces –

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Que malo! Levi – _hizo un pequeño puchero, viéndosele de lo más lindo… ¡Alto! ¿Por qué me parecía lindo? Debo de estar loco…_

Sin darme cuenta, debido al pequeño berrinche que Eren hacia, una tenue sonrisa surco mis labios

\- ¡Oh! Levi también sabe reír – _el comentario de Eren provoco que desviara la mirada y volviera a poner mi cara de pocos amigos—_ Creo que es una sonrisa muy linda – _sonriendo como idiota._

\- No te acostumbres – _escupí con indiferencia._

\- Creo que te ves mejor riendo, que con esa cara de malhumorado –

\- Nací con esta cara –

\- El que se nazca de una forma, no implica que no puedes luchar por cambiar ese hecho –

\- ¿Ah? – _pregunte con ironía_ —No puedes cambiar de la nada algo –

\- Por eso dije que debes de luchar por ello – _decía feliz, convencido en que su teoría no tenía fallas_ —Por ejemplo; si tu naces pobre, tu puedes trabajar duro para poder conseguir dinero -

\- Pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar – _como ser omega o alpha, es algo con lo que naces, es un camino en el cual no puedes desviarte_ — Cuando naces para un propósito, aunque tú quieras cambiarlo no puedes –

Eren se quedó unos minutos pensando, como procesando lo que dije, como si no entendiera a que me refería. El silencio reino en el lugar hasta que Eren finalmente hablo.

\- Mi familia hace años era muy poderosa, pero por unos malos negocios que realizo mi abuelo lo perdimos todo – _sonaba decaído_ —Pero mi padre intento sacarnos a flote… por lo que estamos aquí – _hizo una expresión de dolor, mientras intentaba formar una media sonrisa_ —Por lo menos tenemos un lugar de trabajo –

\- Por lo menos no te obligaran a casarte con alguien, ya que eres un alpha –

\- Pues te equivocas, a decir verdad si me comprometieron con una niña de una familia importante, aun que ahorita no recuerdo como se llamaba – _dijo riéndose, como si se tratara de un chiste—_ Fue cuando yo tenía 8 años al parecer ella es beta y nos llevamos uno años de diferencia hasta la fecha nunca la he visto, siempre que me dejaban las fotos de ella nunca me intereso verlas –

Por alguna razón sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente la rechazaste? – _Mencione un poco exaltado_ —Hace un momento hablabas de tomar tus propias decisiones, entonces porque simplemente dices no. –

\- No tienes que poner esa cara – _me dijo con la típica sonrisa_ —Tengo planeado rechazarla, no quiero que nada ni nadie elija mi camino –

\- Yo… - _mi tono de voz era suave, lo que provoco que Eren cambiara su expresión a una de preocupación_ —Yo… también –n _o entendía como es que Eren me proporcionaba tanta confianza_ —Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones –

\- Entonces eso hagamos – _su alegría estaba a flor de piel_ —Tu cumplirás tus sueños y yo los míos –

\- S-si… -dije casi en un susurro.

\- Escogeré a mi pareja – _levanto un dedo_ —Viajare por todo el mundo – _levanto el segundo_ dedo—Y tendré muchos y muchos hijos – _dijo extendiendo toda su mano y volteándome a ver como insinuándome que era mi turno de decir lo que quería hacer–_

\- Pues mi sueño… - _nunca me había puesto a pensar que es lo que yo quiero, siempre me limitaba diciéndome que de igual forma si tuviera uno no podría hacerlo_ —Pues… tal vez… el valerme por mi mismo –

Luego de eso pasamos hablando de nuestra comida favorita, películas, nuestros hobbies, lo que nos gusta y lo que no, nos preguntábamos y respondíamos como si llevásemos años de conocernos y nos estábamos poniendo al día. Así pasaban las horas entre risas de Eren por supuesto y una que otra risa mía disimulada hasta que sin darnos cuenta, se había hecho demasiado tarde, Eren vio su reloj asustado de la hora y diciendo con prisa que quiere seguir hablando conmigo y que lo repitiéramos pero que debe de volver al trabajo. De esa manera quedo nuestra primera conversación compartiendo nuestros sueños, metas, temores y un pedacito de cada uno.

-.-

-.-

2 semanas pasaron, Erwin no estaba en casa pero todos los sirvientes seguían haciendo sus actividades diarias, uno de sus sirvientes se había acercado diciendo que Erwin me había conseguido otros tipos de supresores e inhibidores diciendo que eran de otra casa comercial y que eran mejores, de mejor calidad por lo que mis antiguos supresores los habían botado y me vi obligado a tomar los nuevos.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Eren, he llegado varias veces a la biblioteca y me quedo durante horas pero él no llega, al parecer está muy enfrascado en su investigación o tal vez… está ocupado con alguien... En ese justo momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que llego petra tocando la puerta diciendo que si quería comer en el comedor o en la habitación.

\- Aquí comeré - _espere unos segundos_ \- Petra, espera -

\- ¿Desea algo mas señor? -

\- ¿Sabes donde realiza su investigación… Eren? -

\- ¿Se refiere a los científicos Jaeger? -

\- Si… es que… solo quería agradecerle que me ayudara aquel día - _¿Por qué estaba dando explicaciones? pero lo peor es ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?_

\- Pues los señores Jaeger se encuentran al sur de la isla, cerca de la orilla del mar -

\- ¿Y que realizan ellos aquí? -

\- No le sabría decir, el señor Erwin los contrató -

\- ¿Y para que los contrato? -

\- Desconozco los motivos por los cuales el señor Erwin está patrocinando la investigación -

\- Quiero ir a ver de que se trata la investigación – _dije intentando sonar indiferente._

\- Como lo ordene señor, preparare un carro que lo escolte -

\- Ok… -

Luego de unos minutos de espera, petra volvió a tocar la puerta para avisarme que estaba todo listo para partir, se que mentí un poco; no me interesa para la nada la investigación pero por alguna razón quería ver a Eren de nuevo, así que partimos en el auto hacia la casa donde se encontraba Eren investigando a saber qué cosa. Cuando llegamos el chofer me guio hasta la entrada.

\- Esta bien, puedes retirarte -

\- Como desee, estere aquí por si desea algo -

\- Ok -

Entre a la casa, era una cabaña común y corriente para tanto lujo del otro lado de la isla. Esta casa parecía demasiado sencilla pero todas las habitaciones que recorría estabas sucias y desoladas hasta que llegue al final del pasillo, logre ver una luz de una de las puertas, llegue hasta la luz la cual conducía a unas gradas hacia abajo, cuando termine de bajar me encontré con una enorme habitación como si fuera un tipo de coliseo de grande pero tenía muchas mesas con tubos transparentes y grandes cilindros de cristal algunos contenían alguna especia de fetos, otros parecían animales, todo era tan extraño y desagradable, habían muchos diferentes tipos de aromas unos más escandalosos que otros, pero seguí avanzando entre las mesas con los tubos hasta que alguien me detuvo sosteniéndome sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? nadie tiene derecho a entrar a esta casa - _al voltearme me encontré con una mujer un poco más alta que yo tenía una gabacha blanca puesta y era rubia con hermosos ojos azules._

\- Ah!, yo solo quería ver que investigaban -

\- ¿No me escuchaste? NADIE! puede entrar aquí - _dijo con tono enojado-_ ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Quién eres? -

\- Ah… -intentándome quitar el agarre de la rubia.

\- ¿Vienes desde la mansión de Erwin? -

\- S-si me llamo Levi Acker… - _fui interrumpido de nuevo por la voz de un hombre_ -

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - _se acerco un hombre alto con lentes, también vestía con una gabacha._

\- Doc. Grisha no sé cómo este niño entro - _dijo la rubia._

\- Esta es una área restringida, pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- Levi - _y no soy un niño pequeño._

\- ¿Levi? Oh! Usted es el nuevo esposo del amo Erwin - _dijo el hombre._

\- Si… - _¿Por qué abra dicho nuevo?_

\- Bueno yo te atenderé, Annie - _volteo llamando a la rubia_ \- Ve con Eren parece que necesita ayuda - _el conoce a Eren, mejor le digo que quiero hablar con él._

\- Pff - _bufo la rubia alejándose del lugar._

\- ¿Y entonces que desea conocer señorito Levi? -

\- Hace un momento menciono a alguien llamado Eren -

\- ¡Si! es mi hijo ¿le causo algún problema? – _dijo con una cara de preocupación._

\- No, no solo quería conocer en qué era lo que investigaba -

\- ¿Quieres ir a su área? - _claro que quiero ir, para eso vine aquí._

\- Si no es mucha molestia -

\- Usted es el esposo de la persona que manda aquí, será un placer atenderlo -

\- Ok… -

Me condujo hasta otra ala de la gran habitación y no mas entramos pude ver a Eren, el cual estaba besando a la rubia de antes, estaban en uno de los escritorios toqueteándose todo.

\- ¡Ya! ustedes dos ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? pónganse a trabajar, tenemos un invitado especial, ha venido directamente a ver tu investigación Eren, y te encuentra en esta lamentable situación - _Grisha intento disculparse conmigo pero, en lugar de estar enojado estaba triste, como si algo se hubiese quebrado en mi interior_ \- Lo lamento tanto Señor Levi -

\- No… - _salió casi en un susurro_ \- No se preocupe - _dije un poco más fuerte_.

\- Levi! - _escuche la voz de Eren, pero no quería verlo-_ ¿Has venido haber mi investigación? – _se escuchaba emocionado._

\- Que te pasa hijo estúpido - _Grisha le pego en la cabeza a Eren_ \- Como se te ocurre tutearlo -

\- No se preocupe Doc. Grisha - _dije haciendo una reverencia, en señal de que ya me retiraba_ \- Fue muy interesante todo el lugar - _hablaba aun sin voltear a ver a Eren_ \- Pero si me disculpa, creo que me retirare - _me di vuelta dispuesto a dejar el lugar_.

\- Espera - _Eren me sujeto el brazo_ \- Si viniste a ver la investigación debes de ver esto -

Eren prácticamente me arrastro por el lugar, llevándome casi cargado hacia donde quería que fuéramos, cuando pasamos por el escritorio donde él y la tipita estaban en lo mejor de su supuesto trabajo mis ojos se encontraron con ella por unos segundos, suficientes para notar como ella me miraba con una cara de burla mientras se arreglaba parte de la ropa, decidí ignorarle y concentrar mi mirada en el doc. Grisha quien estaba con una cara de preocupación, seguramente temía de que Eren me hiciera molestar y cancelara la investigación. Luego de haber recorrido un buen tramo Eren me suelta.

\- Mira - _me dice con esa sonrisa estúpida, desvié rápido la mirada dando me cuenta que ya había volteado a ver a Eren_ \- Esta es la una planta mágica - _Lo mire con duda acercándome a la flor para poder verla mejor_.

\- Es una flor Común -

\- No, Tiene el poder de suprimir el efecto de las feromonas -

\- Ah? - _incrédulo de lo que decía Eren._

\- Si, los betas y alphas no caerán por las feromonas de los omegas y ya no serán presas de los instintos -

\- Eso significa ¿que lo que a lo que los alphas llaman ``destino´´ dejara de existir? -

\- Si, nos liberaremos de todo lo que nos ata, podremos estar con la persona que queramos y no lo decidirá algo tan insignificante como el ``destino´´ o las feromonas -

\- ¿No habrán mas parejas ``destinadas´´? -

\- ¡No! tú podrás escoger tú propia pareja -

\- Podrás escoger tu pareja, si es que eres un estúpido alpha o beta - _Eren me miro con asombro_ \- Las cosas seguirán igual, lo único que cambias es que les quitas la esperanza a los omegas de encontrar a su otra mitad -

\- No, lo había pensado a si -

\- Claro… como puedes pensar si eres un simple alpha igual a todos los malditos alphas, que se creen con el poder de mandar y dirigir la vida de los demás -

\- Levi... - _Eren intento acercarse a mí, al ver que yo me aleje_ \- Mi intención no era esa, no… En la biblioteca no mencionaste, que tú eras… un…-

\- ¿Un maldito omega? -

\- Mi propósito no fue ofenderte -

\- Si está bien, de todos modos todo esto es mi culpa - _apreté fuertemente mis puños casi infringiéndome daño-_ No debí haber venido -

Me fui del lugar dejando a un Eren anonadado, cuando empecé a subir las gradas para salir del laboratorio, me encontré con mi chofer en el marco de la puerta y como él estaba viendo hacia afuera, donde estaba cayendo una tormenta, se nos hizo imposible salir esa noche, por lo que me toco quedarme ahí hasta que la lluvia pasara, pero pasaban las horas y la torrencial de agua no paraba de caer, tanto que el chofer propuso pasar la noche ahí, ya que aun que nos fuéramos una vez que la lluvia cesase el camino para volver seguramente se encontraba inundado; por lo que nos toco pasar ahí la noche.

Cansado de estar esperando en la habitación que me habían preparado, decidí salir en busca de un poco de té.

\- Hey! tu –

Llame a una chica pequeña y rubia, de ojos color azul –Por dios ¿que todos eran rubios de ojos azules aquí?- La cual estaba vestida de maid pero de una forma bastante peculiar, era diferente a la ropa de vestían en la mansión de Erwin; esta era definitivamente más llamativa.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué manda? – _dijo la chica con traje extravagante._

\- Quiero que me prepares café o té –

\- A la orden – _la chica hizo una reverencia_ —Desea tomarla en el balcón o lo llevo a su cuarto –

\- ¿Hay un balcón aquí? –

\- Claro, la vista al mar es hermosa –

\- Entonces quiero ir al balcón –

Después que la chica rubia me condujera hasta el balcón se despidió diciendo que me traería una taza con té, la lluvia se había tranquilizado un poco así que pude disfrutar el sonido de como las olas rompían en las rocas mientras miraba todo el horizonte tapizado de ese manto azul, tan imperturbable, tan majestuoso y tan inalcanzable de mí; estaban tan absorto en el mar que no me percate cuando la chica vino y me dejo la taza, ya que cuando me percate ya tenía la taza con té en una mesita a la par de donde me encontraba.

\- ¿Te molesta? – _gire a ver quién me llamaba, había sido Eren con una taza en la mano, con la intención de sentarse conmigo en el balcón._

Me limite a ignorarlo, volteando a ver de nuevo hacia el mar. Sentí como Eren se sentaba en una de las sillas de a la par y como puso su taza en la pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de ambos.

\- Veo que no quieres hablarme – _su voz sonada un poco decaída, pero igualmente la ignore_ —Levi… - _dijo casi en un hilo de voz_ —Lamento si te ofendí… mi intención no era incomodarte en ningún momento, yo solo… -

\- No estoy enojado ni ofendido – _interrumpiendo lo que Eren decía._

\- Pero… - _parecía que Eren no estaba seguro si decirme o no_ —Pero… tu… -

\- Ya paso _–dije intentando que cambiáramos de tema_ —Solo olvídalo –

\- … -

Eren parecía inquieto como inseguro de hablar, se revolvía y desviaba la mirada hacia múltiples lugares en un gesto de intentar articular lo que estaba pensando.

\- Es que… -

Eren era como un niño, siempre tan natural, no perdía el aire a inocencia a pesar de ser mayor que yo podía sentir su pureza en sus gesticulaciónes y movimientos.

\- ¿Si? – _intente enfatizar, presionándolo a que lo soltara de una buena ves._

\- Solo me preguntaba ¿tu motivo de haber venido a esta isla? ¿Eres algún amigo de Erwin? –

Pude ver el notorio nerviosismo de parte de Eren al preguntarme, estaba ansioso pero ¿Por qué? De igual manera me encontraba dudando si decirle o no la verdad, ¿pero qué le diría?; ¿que vine a casarme con Erwin? ¿Qué soy el futuro omega del grandulón? No, simplemente no puedo decirlo, no a Eren, menos con él, no podría admitir semejante locura ante Eren; sé que es difícil llegar y decirle a un completo extraño; Hey! Mira creo que eres mi pareja ``destinada´´ pero por alguna razón no puedes sentir mis feromonas, pero mi corazón me dice que somos el uno para al otro… Sí, es demasiado loco hasta para mí, por ese motivo no puedo decirle ninguna verdad a Eren, no ahorita…

\- Si – _afirme_ —Es amigo de mi padre – _por lo menos no mentí._

\- Uhf – _suspiro_ —Me alegro –

Se notaba aliviado, como si le hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima y como siempre me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a encantar… yo en aquel momento no sabía lo duro que se pagaban las mentiras, pero pronto lo entendería.

* * *

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios?**_

 _ ***o***_


End file.
